


Anima Legata

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Het and Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy was extremely happy that the war was finally over, his manipulative wife was dead and the mark was fading, however his soul was not complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own. If you see any more warnings or mistakes please let me know. Everything is cross posted at Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the HP universe but with I did.

**Prologue:**

Lucius Malfoy was a man of high society, he came from a long line of pure-blooded wizards and was happy about that. He was however unhappy about having creature blood in his line also. Somewhere alone the line one of his family members had married a soul creature. They never even knew the true name of the creature, but knew that they would never be complete until they found their soul mate.

When Lucius was younger his father had sat him down and explained everything to him, in which he told his son, Draco. He also knew that his mate was no where to be found, or was somewhere he had yet to travel, or had not hit puberty yet when he was around them. He did the only thing he knew back then, and he married the one woman his parents approved of, Narcissa Black.

She was a manipulative bitch, but once his father had an idea in his head there was no way to get out of hit. Since he had yet found his mate by the age of seventeen he was to wed the damn woman and have an heir. The moment Draco was born he never touched the woman again, it made him feel dirty and unclean.

She was the one that had blackmailed him into becoming a Death Eater, told him everyone would know about his creature side if he did not join her lord. His family had never let anyone know about there inheritance, it would make everyone look down upon them, and the Malfoy's would not have that.

So he joined the one man he never wanted to join and quickly became a spy for Dumbledore. He was immensely happy when he found out his best friend, brother, Severus was also a spy. He knew he would never have been able to do all the things required with out having someone else there.

As the years past he had become more and more depressed. He tried to stay in his house for as long as he could and tried to stay away from other people. His soul was hurting and it felt like it was tearing him apart. Not having found his mate was killing him, slowly.

He was rather Happy when his son came home after hitting puberty and telling him that he found his mate. He was surprised to say the least that it was a Gryffindor and a Weasley at that, but you can't keep your soul from it's other half. He also knew his son could never be with his mate until the war was over or he would put his mate in danger.

Once the war was over and he saw that his son was happy with his mate, Lucius decided it was time to completely seclude himself into his home. He knew he didn't look like the once radiate man he was and he knew he would die soon. He didn't want anyone else to see how he was, and the glamor charms took a lot of his magic to keep up every day.

His son was getting married in the next couple of weeks and he decided after that one last event he would not show his face to the world again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Dad, you really don't look great. Are you sure you want to stand up there with me today?" Draco asked his father as he was finishing putting on his tux.

"Yes son, I wouldn't miss this for the world. You are marrying your mate today and I am so very happy for you. I'll just apply the glamor charms before we go out and no one will notice." Draco half smiled at him before he turned back to the mirror.

"I just can't believe he is my mate. Who would have thought?" Draco stated

"I know, but Mr. Weasley makes you happy. You both got over everything that has happened in the past and found each other. I'm just happy you don't have to go threw everything that I am." Lucius found himself being hugged by his son and rubbed a hand down his back.

"I don't want to lose you father. Isn't their a way you could find your mate?" He asked looking Lucius in the eyes.

"I have tried for many years son. I have yet to find them and I don't think I ever will before I die. I am sorry it is going to be soon and I won't be here for you much longer, but I want you to live your life and be happy."

"Alright father. I am just happy you can be here for me today." They smiled at each other before they made their way into the chapel. Father and son stood at the front of the church with the other husband to be's best man standing across from them.

Lucius' stomach and chest started to ache as a radiating pain flowed to his head. He started to look around frantically at the many people that were in the building and couldn't stop the ache in his body. The music started playing as Draco's husband to be walked down to them.

The ceremony went off with out a hitch and the two men were bonded to each other, Draco and Ron Malfoy was announced towards the people in the church followed by loud clapping and cheering.

"Excuse me son, but I need to retire for a moment." Lucius said to his son before the two men walked away. Draco looked at him with concern in his eyes and nodded his head.

Lucius sat in his study with a glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand when he heard the door open. His friend was standing their staring at him, looking sad.

"Are you alright?" The man asked before taking a seat next to him.

"No Severus, I am not. After all these years of trying to find my mate, and getting no where. My son gets married and I finally feel them." He saw his friend bolt upright as the words left his mouth.

"What, they are here? At the wedding? Who is it?" Severus rushed out the words, excited that his friend would not be dying.

"I don't know. There was so many people, I couldn't tell." He hung his head down after taking another swig of his drink.

"Did you tell Draco?"

"Not yet. Today is his day, let him be happy."

"We need to get you out there and circulate around. You need to find your mate." Severus grabbed Lucius' arm and dragged him out to the reception.

"Walk around, see if you can feel who it is. I'll be right next to you." Severus and Lucius walked around the room, talking and shacking hands. He came upon the group that his son was standing in with his husband and decided to talk to the two.

"Congratulations you two. Ron I am happy to have you in the family. You have made my son very happy." Lucius smiled as he shook the boys hand.

"Thank you sir. He makes me very happy also." Ron leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek before leaving the two alone.

"Father are you alright?"

"My mate is here." He whispered, noticing the smile radiate on his sons face.

"That is great, Who is it?"

"I have yet to figure that out. Severus is walking around with me to help me." He nodded to his friend next to him and Draco gave him a hug.

"I hope you find them before they leave father, Please keep me informed."

"I will, you go dance with your husband now." Lucius sat down in the closest chair as he watched his son happily grab Ron and drag him onto the dance floor. Suddenly the ache was back and the pain going to his head. He slowly turned around and saw Hermione sitting with her boyfriend Blaise and Harry sitting with his boyfriend Marcus.

He knew one of them was his mate, but he didn't know who. Realization hit him hard and he felt like he was going to throw up. All four of those people were happily with someone, and if one of them was his mate they would never willing choose to be with an old man like him. He turned to Severus and saw the worried expression on his face.

"Is it one of those four?" His friend asked and got a nod in return.

"Why don't you talk to them, shake their hands and see what happens. You need to know." Lucius turned in his chair and looked at the four people sitting across from him.

He reached his hand out to Blaise first, since he already knew the young man, and knew it was not him.

"Blaise, I'm happy you could make it here today, you are Draco's closest friend." The boy shook his hand and smiled.

"Miss. Granger, I hope this boy here is treating you good." She shook his hand before responding, and he felt nothing coming from her and thanked Merlin about that.

"Yes sir, He is treating me great."

"That's good, Marcus. It was a surprise to see you here, I had heard you were out of the country?" He shook his hand and dread set in when he knew it wasn't him either.

"Yes sir, family stuff. My boyfriend here" He nodded to Harry "Dragged me here anyway, said he didn't want to be the only one with out a date." Lucius tried to laugh at this before turning to Shake Harry's hand.

"So Mr. Potter how long have you two been together?" Once his hand touch Harry's a shock went over his body, it took everything in him not to shiver and pass out from the feelings he was receiving from the boy.

"We have been together for over a year, about the time the war ended Sir." Harry was looking at him slightly weird, going from their grasped hands to Lucius' face.

"Um. If you will excuse me, I don't feel so great. I think it is time for me to say my goodbye's and retire for the evening." Lucius nodded to the four at the table and walked over to say goodnight to his son.

Severus followed him around the room and back into the sitting room. Lucius quickly grabbed the fire whiskey and chugged it down, not caring that it was undignified.

"Hey, so which one is it?" Severus finally asked.

"Harry." Lucius responded looking sullenly down at the ground.

"Oh."

"Yeah. He is happily with someone his own age, I have no chance. I'm just going to resign to my fate." Severus quickly stood shacking his head.

"NO, you will not die when your mate is sitting right outside this room. You need to go to him, do something." Severus argued.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING" Lucius yelled back and sat down when he saw his son enter the room.

"What's going on in here. Why are you yelling." He looked between the two friends "You know who it is don't you. You found your mate?" Draco walked over to kneel in front of his father.

"Yes It's Mr. Potter." Draco smiled at this. "Why are you smiling. He has someone he is happy with, I will not come in-between that. "

"Just let him know he is your mate. He knows all about Ron and I. We told him everything, he will understand father." Draco pleaded.

"NO. I will not do that. He is with Marcus and he looks happy. I will not ruin that for him to only be with me out of pity." Lucius got up and left the sitting room and went to bed.

"We have to do something Sev. I can't let my father die." Draco said as he put his head in his hands, not noticing his Husband walking into the room.

"Why is Lucius going to die, Love?" Draco looked up to him and then at Severus, wanting his god-father to explain.

"Lucius has gone many years with out his mate and his soul is slowly tearing him apart, it is killing him. He never thought he would find his mate so we all thought he was going to die and their would be nothing we could do about it. However he has finally found his mate, here, tonight and now we can prevent him from dying. He however won't go after him."

"Him? Who is it?" Ron asked, curiosity showing making his husband smile.

"Potter" Severus replied, trying not to laugh at the expression on Ron's face.

"OH MY. But he is in love with Marcus. What are we going to do?" Draco wrapped his arms around his husband.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Draco asked

"We can't let your father die knowing he has a mate. We have to inform Harry."

"I told him that. He doesn't want him with him out of pity. You know if Harry agrees to this now it will be because of that. Like you said he loves Marcus."

"We just have to get them around each other when Marcus isn't around. Family dinners, gatherings, anything. We have to get Harry to like Lucius before something happens."

Draco pulled Ron in for a kiss.

"I love you. Why would you want to do this when you know your friend is happy?"

"I love you too. When you started to be nice to me last year I was shocked. I hated you, so much. You kept cornering me and talking to me, got me to be around you and get to actually know you. I fell in love. Then you told me about us being mates. I suddenly understood my attraction for you over the years and I think Harry will finally realize his." Draco pulled back and looked shocked, so did Severus.

"Mr. Potter will realize his what exactly Ron?" Severus asked

"He has been attracted to Lucius for years. I think since the time in the book shop in second year. He told me last year about it when we got together but he didn't think about it much after he got with Marcus. I think once he has alone time with him he'll start thinking about it again."

"Well let's get to planning some gatherings then, get those two together." Draco smiled before kissing his husband.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lucius knew something was amiss within his house, he could here people moving around down stairs as he awoke that morning. Thinking to himself, who the hell was in his home, he slowly made his way out and down to find out who it was. His face fell when he saw his son with his husband, decorating the ball room. He was about to flee when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw his friend slyly smiling at him.

"What do you three think you are doing in my home?" He asked, hoping they would tell he really didn't want any company.

"Father you can go right back to bed if you would like, but we are preparing for a gathering of friends here tonight." Draco smirked, seeing his father's rather uncomfortable stature.

"Why would I allow you to throw this event in my home, of all place?" He asked, his nerves about to snap.

"You need to liven your self up a little father. I think after my wedding last month you need more time around people. I don't care how long you have to live, I want to be able to spend some happy times with you." Lucius huffed before he started to turn and head back to his room.

"Fine, when is this to take place?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Tonight father, so you better behave and dress your best." Lucius nodded his head in response and took off quickly back to the safety of his room.

Moment later a knock was heard at the door and Lucius pulled himself back off the bed to allow the person in. Severus was standing there, smiling.

"What do you want old friend. I know you put him up to this. Why would I want to congregate with people right now?"

"I think you need to get out and not waste away like this. It is your own fault now that you do not have your mate. In the past it couldn't be helped, you didn't know who it was. Now however, dear friend, you know who it is but you stubbornly refuse to tell him." Lucius couched and looked up into his friends hurtful look before he replied.

"That boy deserves more than anyone to be happy. If young Mister Flint is making him happy I am not going to be the one to stand in the way. Can I assume that Harry will be here tonight? With Flint?" Lucius asked knowing the answer all too well before he heard it.

"Yes Potter will be here, but Flint will not. He is out of the country on business once again. He is away from Harry more often then he is ever with him." Severus threw him a knowing look before he retreated leaving him once again in peace.

That night Lucius entered his Ball room dressed in his favorite dark green robes. As he was getting dressed he couldn't help but think they looked a lot like his mates eyes. This just drove his heart to break a little more. Looking around the well decorated hall he couldn't help but feel a little bit alive.

"Father, glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Draco laughed at seeing how uncomfortable he was.

"Very funny son. Now can I please go sit down, since I am here by force." Lucius didn't wait for a reply as he sat down at the nearest table, not seeing the smirk cross his sons face.

When dinner was about to be served he felt the presence of his mate and quickly looked up to catch his eyes with Harry. He tried not to sink in his seat as the boy sat down next to him, with Hermione and Blaise along with Ron and Draco took the other opened seats.

"Like the seating arrangement father?" Draco laughed out but dropped his smile as Lucius tried to stand. "No father, please stay. I'm sorry." Lucius looked around at the confused faces of all but one other and sat back down.

Conversations flowed around him with out him taking any active part. He tried to ignore the soulful laugh of his mate next to him and the urge to just touch him. Every time Harry shifted in his seat Lucius tried to move a little further away.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy. I don't mean to move around so much, it just feels a little warm in here." Lucius looked up at Harry as the boy started to speak to him.

"I know what you mean Mr. Potter." Was all the reply he wanted to give.

"I love the way Draco and Ron decorated this place for tonight. They said there wasn't any special occasion for this gathering just friends and family getting together for the evening. I think that is the only reason why I came. Oh crap sorry Mr. Malfoy if I'm talking so much, I don't know what's gotten into me tonight." Harry shifted in his seat once again before excusing himself from the table.

"Do you think this is funny Draco?" Lucius spat out once the boy was gone, not caring if the others heard him right now.

"No father. I don't think anything you are doing to your self is funny. I'm only trying to help." Draco responded.

"I bet your dear husband had a hand in this also. This is not helping, it is hurting more than you know and causing him to be uncomfortable for reason he does not know. So just stay out of my affairs. Excuse me everyone but I think it is time for me to retire for the evening." Lucius left the room quickly after that, making it to his room before he completely broke down.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Lucius stayed in his room for the duration of the party downstairs, refusing to open his door when several knocks came after several minutes. He knew his son and friend were only trying to help him but it really did only hurt him in the end. Having to be so close to his mate and not being able to even touch him was torture.

His mind drifted to a conversation he had once with his late wife and the tears slowly starting to come forward.

" _Lucius you know your father won't be happy until we are married." Narcissa had said as she came up behind him, putting a hand on his waist. He looked down at the hand with disgust._

" _Please remove your hand from my body Women. I am not going to go though with this farce." He heard her laugh from behind him but refused to move her hand._

" _Your still hoping you will find your mate. You are seventeen now dear Lucius, if you have not found them yet you never will." His mind knew this was true but his heart didn't want to believe it. He wanted to wait forever for his mate._

" _Your father said we are to be wed next month. You will lose everything if you do not." Lucius spun around to look into her eyes._

" _What do you mean?" He asked just a little fearful_

" _You know your father will not let you have any of your family money if you do not produce an heir in a timely manor. I will see you at our wedding Lucius."_

His memory moved to shortly after the wedding. He agreed, reluctantly, to marry the vile woman knowing she was right. He never knew how evil she really was until after they were married.

" _Lucius if you do not join my lord I will be forced to tell the whole wizard community about your family's little heritage." He spun around wanting nothing more than to hit her._

" _I will not be joining him. Divorce me if you have to but I will not bow down to that man." Lucius moved to leave the room until she started to speak again._

" _I have an interview with the daily profit tomorrow and I will tell them everything. How will your father respond to that when he finds out?"_

" _Why does that man want me for, I am of no use." She walked up to him, running a finger down his chest._

" _Oh my dear, he has plenty planned for you and your money. Now shall we go meet him." Lucius only nodded. He wanted to protect his family from the ridicule it would get if their heritage was to get out._

Sitting up in his bed Lucius listened to the people downstairs. His whole body was trying to make him go down and be with his mate but he knew he couldn't. Meanwhile down in the ball room Draco was being consoled by his husband.

"Love it will be alright. We will figure something out." Ron stated as he rubbed a hand up and down Draco's back.

"No, he won't let us help. He's just going to die and he's not going to do anything to prevent it." Draco looked up as Harry sat back down in his chair, looking a little better than he did before he left.

"Where's Lucius?" He asked looking around at his friends.

"He was tired and needed to go rest. You look better." Draco stated

"Yeah, it had become awfully hot in here for a little bit but it seems to have cooled off. I hope your father feels better Draco." Just then Harry's phone rang and he turned around to answer it. Draco couldn't help but to listen into the boys voice.

"But you said you would be back tomorrow. Yes. Alright. FINE. Yeah love you to Marcus. See you next month." Harry closed his phone and turned back around. Draco saw the hurt expression on his friends face and hated to see him like that.

"Was that Marcus?" He asked.

"Yeah. His trip has been extended. He said he needed to finish up an account before he could come home and thinks it will take almost a month." Harry slumped down in his chair as he took a drink of his whiskey.

"Do you ever see him any more Harry. When was the last time you guys were together longer than an hour?" Draco knew he was prying but he needed his friend to see he really wasn't happy.

"We have been together more than that. What are you implying Draco. Just say it. I know what you all think but I love Marcus and he loves me, so just say it all ready and get it out in the open." Draco could tell Harry was trying to rein in his magic, he was getting really upset.

"I'm sorry mate." Ron stepped in. "But the last time you saw Marcus was our wedding and that was a month ago. Now he will be gone for another month. Don't you think that is a little weird for someone who loves you. He could come threw any floo or apperate when ever he wanted to but yet he doesn't." Harry looked into his friends eyes and Draco knew he was about to blow up. He grabbed his husbands hand and pressed down firmly, silently telling him to stay seated.

"I know you think the perfect relationship has to be when you are with the person every waking hour. Marcus and I love each other and I understand he has to work a lot. He can't just leave when ever he wants to. Some people actually have to work for a living." Draco saw Harry look at him and he tried to keep his own temper down. "I'm leaving, I don't feel like getting ambushed by my friends."

Draco watched as Harry left his fathers house and turned to his husband. He saw the hurt in his eyes for his friend and wished he could do something to help. They needed to prove to Harry that Marcus was doing something other than work, but they didn't even really know what that was. Draco just knew that if Marcus really loved Harry he would be around more and he also knew the man was his own boss so he could leave when ever he chose to.

Lucius felt the magic surging though out his house and opened his bedroom door. Just as he opened it he saw Harry leaving in a rush and knew something was wrong. He decided he would talk to his son the next day and let the rest of the guests enjoy their evening.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Lucius woke up with excruciating pain coursing though out is body. He was still screaming when Draco burst into his room trying to help him. Sweat was beading it's way down his forehead as he flared along the bed, while Draco was trying to firmly hold him down. Several minutes later he stopped, his body fell back down to the bed and Draco moved slowly away.

"Father?" He could hear his son's voice but couldn't make his body react to anything at that moment. "Father please."

"I'm….Fine." He ground out as his head felt like it was about to explode. He felt Draco tip his head back and pour something into his mouth, making him swallow.

"Better?" He heard Draco asked and shook his head in response.

"Yes. I'm sorry for scaring you son." He sat up on the bed, resting against the head board.

"What is wrong, you scared me?"

"I'm getting worse Draco. I'm sorry but It won't be much longer." Lucius looked away from his son's saddened face as he tried to move off the bed.

"You have to tell him, Please." Draco pleaded with him.

"No. He is happy…" Draco interrupted him.

"No he is not. Marcus is a prick and is hardly around. He needs better but he refuses to see what is right in front of his face. You need to show him, tell him, something."

"He will not be willing to listen to anything I or anyone else has to say while he believes he is happy." Lucius replied not getting any of his hopes up.

"We have a plan, Ron and I. We are going to surprise him and bring him on a trip to where Marcus is and hopefully we will catch him doing what ever it is he is hiding from him. We want to go with him so he has us there. He needs to know everything, but you a right, he won't be willing to listen while he is still with Marcus." Lucius nodded as he laid back in bed and watched his son leave the room.

Draco was standing in the middle of Harry's flat later that day with Ron listening to his husband apologize to Harry. He even bribed him with a trip to see Marcus, to surprise his boyfriend. That made Harry perk up and was very excited.

"So when can we leave?" Harry had asked as soon as he hugged Ron.

"Right now if you would like, the port key is all set up and ready when ever you are." Draco replied having already gone to the ministry after he left his father that morning.

"Alright, let's go." Ron smiled over at Draco as they all reached out to the port key and felt themselves being transported to Rome.

They landed in front of a hotel and steadied themselves before heading inside. Harry went up to the counter and found out the room information for Marcus. At this time it was early evening and Harry hoped Marcus would be there. The three of them took the lift up to the third floor and were now standing in front of Marcus' room's.

"I can't thank you guys enough for bringing me here. I still can't believe the matron gave me the key when I told him I wanted it to be a surprise." Draco looked over at Ron knowing that he had called ahead of time to explain the situation and throw some money to the matron.

Harry swiped the card though the reader and quietly opened the door. He motioned for the other two to walk in before him as he closed the door behind them. Draco and Ron took a seat in the first seat they saw and waited for Harry to go around the rooms. It appeared that Marcus was not there and the two boys started to get worried that they wouldn't catch him doing anything.

They all sat around on the couch waiting for Marcus to return. One hour turned to two then three and finally six hours later Harry was starting to get upset. He paced around the room mumbling under his breath.

"I though he had to be up early every day to work, why is he still not back at one in the morning?" He turned to Draco and Ron but both boys just shrugged.

Around an hour later the door opened up and they heard laughing. The door slammed shut and they all peaked around the corner to see what was going on. Harry backed up with his eyes wide, looking like he was about to cry. They all silently watched as Marcus slammed some guy against the closed door and started to kiss him. His hands roamed the other guys body as the guy moaned out and bucked into Marcus. As soon as Marcus was starting to undo the guys pants Draco knew Harry had enough.

Harry finally moved away from Draco and was standing right behind Marcus. The guy against the door opened his eyes and saw the rage coming off of Harry. The guy push on Marcus and pointed behind him as he tried to move away.

"Marcus. I guess I know now why you never want to come home." Harry finally said as Marcus turned around to see them standing there. He didn't directly look at Harry but at Draco.

"This is your fault Malfoy. Why did you being him here?" Draco stepped forward

"He wanted to see you. I thought it would be good for him if he was able to do that. I didn't know you were going around fucking other guys behind his back." Harry moved in front of him, holding his hand up telling him to be quiet.

"It doesn't matter who brought me here Marcus. No one made you go and stick your cock in someone else's ass. We are over. You'll find all your things sent to your mothers." Harry turned around to Draco and Ron and held his hand out. Nodding they all took the port key back home.

"How could I have been so stupid. You all tried to tell me. Why wouldn't I listen?" Harry broke down the minute they arrived back at his flat. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and told him it was all for the best. He deserved better and he would have better.

When Harry finally calmed down they all suggested that they threw a family gathering at the burrow. Harry agreed just because he didn't want to be stuck in the house all of the time. Draco and Ron went home and told Harry they would talk to the rest of the family and let him know in the morning.

Harry went to bed that night for the first time ever feeling alone. He may not have had Marcus there with him most nights but he never truly felt alone until now. He only hoped that Draco was right and that this was for the better. He wanted to have what Draco and Ron or Hermione and Blaise has one day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The weekend came a lot faster than Harry would have liked. He found himself standing in the middle of the Burrow with his extended family all around, doing a variety of different things. He saw everyone there except one person, and he thought it awful weird since this was supposed to be for the whole family.

"Draco, where is your father?" He asked as he came upon the other man standing with Ron.

"Oh, he said he didn't want to come today." Draco replied, looking at Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh. I mean I thought the whole family was supposed to be here. Severus even came." Harry laughed as he looked over at the man in question.

"Yes I know. I tried to get him to get out of the house but he just refuses too. How is everything anyway Harry?" Draco asked, still a little concerned for his friend after the whole Marcus thing.

"I'm fine. Trying to get by day by day. It's hard you know. I was with Marcus for a very long time. I thought he loved me. I even thought we would…..Never mind. We're over now and I just have to accept that." Harry looked down into the drink he was holding and hoped his friend would just drop the subject. It was hard enough seeing everyone here happy.

"I think I'll go drag my father here. He needs to get out more often. I shall return." Draco went to leave but felt a hand on his arm.

"Wait. May I go see if he wants to join us? I mean if you don't think he would kill me." Harry asked, not really understanding why he was asking this but knew he just had to.

He saw the look that Draco sent Ron's way and wondered for a minute what that was about.

"Yeah that's fine. Here's the key to the front door, just in case. He may fight you but don't let him say no." Harry nodded once before he apperated away and found him self standing, staring up at the front of Malfoy Manor.

He rattled the handle to the door and rang the bell a few times but received no answer. So he pulled out the key Draco had handed him and entered the house. It was eerily quiet and he wasn't even sure if Lucius was home. As he made his way though the house, looking in every room he almost gave up. The last door too check was the Master Bedroom and he wasn't even sure he wanted to look in there. He knocked on the door a couple of times and nearly jumped when he heard someone moving around on the other side.

"I swear to Merlin if that is you Severus I will…." Lucius shut his mouth when he saw Harry standing on the other side of the door, once he had it opened.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Lucius asked as he pulled his robe tightly around him.

Harry had to shut his mouth once he heard his name come from the other man's mouth. He had been looking at the naked chest behind the rode before Lucius pulled it closed. He had never before seen such a gorgeous sculpted chest like that, the only thought going into his mind was to reach out and touch it. It looked so smooth, he didn't see one scar or evidence of hair anywhere upon it.

When Lucius said his name he snapped his eyes up into the crystal blue ones looking right at him. He wasn't sure where those thoughts about Lucius were coming from and they made him slightly confused.

"Uh, we were all wondering where you were. I told Draco I would come and uh…. See if you wanted to join us." Harry voiced.

"I told Draco before I had no intention on going today. Now please just leave." Lucius went to close his door, he needed to get away from Harry as fast as possible. Harry quickly stuck his foot in the door, preventing it from shutting all the way.

"Are you alright Lucius? You don't look all that well." Harry had just noticed how sickly the other man looked and he could have sworn he never looked that bad before. Lucius was cursing himself for not putting up his glamour's before answering the door.

"I'm fine Mr. Potter. Now leave."

"NO. I'm sorry Lucius, but I have never seen you look like this before." That had pushed a button within Lucius and he shoved Harry back out of the door and slammed it shut in his face. He didn't care if they boy stood there all day he wasn't going to leave this room again.

Harry looked at the closed door before he turned around and left. He needed to talk to Draco and find out why his father looked like he did. He looked like he had spent his time since the war in Azkaban and not in his own home.

The moment Harry returned to the Burrow he pulled Draco and Ron inside, away from all the others. He waited for the other two to sit down before he turned on them.

"What the hell is wrong with you father Draco?" He spat out not caring how he sounded. He saw Draco look at Ron with that same damn look he did earlier.

"What do you mean Harry?" He asked pissing Harry off even more.

"Stop playing dumb with me Draco. I see the way you two have been looking at each other every time I talk about Lucius. You know what is wrong with him, why he looks like shit. He looks like he is dying." Harry stated and sat down the moment he saw the look on Draco's face.

"He is dying, isn't he?" He finally asked after several moments of silence.

"Yes he is." Draco replied as Ron wrapped his arm around his husband. Harry saw the tears start to go down Draco's face and he didn't know how to act.

"Why didn't you tell anyone. Take him to Saint Mungos. Something. You can't just let him sit in that room and die." Harry felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest with the thought of Lucius dying. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly about this.

"There is nothing any medical person can do Harry. He knows what is wrong with himself and he has come to terms with dying. He just…." Ron interrupted Draco just then.

"You need to tell him. It's been long enough and he has the right to know, like I did." Ron look pointedly at Draco.

"NO, I told him I wouldn't say anything."

"I didn't. I'll tell him and then your father can be mad at me for all I care." Ron spat out.

"What the hell are you two talking about. What should I know. Ron please tell me." Harry asked as he saw Draco stand up and walk over to the window, he assumed so he wouldn't be part of the conversation.

"You remember how we told you that Draco and I were soul bound because of his creature blood?" Harry nodded his response. "Well Lucius has gone a good part of his life with out knowing who he was bond to. He married Narcissa out of family duty because his bonded never appeared. He is slowly dying because his soul hasn't been bonded yet. Well he just recently found his bonded, and it's you."

Harry stared blankly at Ron for a few moments when he was done talking. Everything his friend had just told him was swimming around in his head. He always felt some sort of attraction to the older Malfoy since before he could even remember. He thought back to second year when he first met the man. Before Lucius said any of the rude things he said Harry had stood there observing him. He thought he was the best looking person he had ever seen in his short life.

Harry stood up and walked over to the window where Draco was standing. He rested a hand on his friends back and waited for him to turn around.

"Is this all true. Am I your fathers bonded like Ron is for you?" He asked looking into his friends eyes.

"Yes. He didn't want to tell you, he didn't want you to feel sorry for him and be with him out of pity. He saw you happy with Marcus and didn't want to get in between that." Draco hung his head.

"I would never do that. I think I need to speak to your father. I felt something towards him today, I wanted to jump him when he opened his bedroom door. He was so cold to me though, I didn't really know how to act." He turned back towards Ron. "Well at least I know why I have always had a thing for him now huh Ron." Harry laughed

"Yeah I said the same thing to Draco when I found out." Ron laughed

"Well I'm going to go back to the Manor. There is a lot your Father and I have to talk about. Thank you for telling me Ron." With that Harry left.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry was pacing nervously at the front door of Malfoy Manor. He still had the key that Draco gave him earlier that day, but he was reluctant to go back in. He has been standing at the front door for almost an hour and he was just about to leave when Draco showed up.

"What are you doing. The wards have been going off non-stop for an hour. Will you just go inside already." Draco stated glaring at his friend.

"Shit. I forgot about the wards. He must know someone is here." Harry took the key and opened the door. Draco nodded letting him know the wards turned off as they entered the entrance hall.

"Now will you go up and talk to him?" Draco asked

"Yes. I'll talk to you later." Harry slowly walked thru the house for the second time that day, but knowing right where he was going. He stood outside of Lucius' bedroom, trying to gather his wits. He decided not to knock this time and just pushed the door open.

"Lucius…..Lucius?" Harry called out as he entered. He looked over to the bed and saw the man laying under the blankets. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and moved the blankets back, gasping at the sight before him.

Lucius lay, curled into a ball. His hair was a mess at the top of his head and his complexion was ghostly white. Harry put a hand to the man's chest and barley felt any movement.

"Oh god. Lucius." Harry slightly shook him, but received no response. He began to panic. He flew over to the floo and threw in some powder.

"Draco…..Ron…Anyone." He yelled out into the flame.

"Yes Harry what is it. Did you talk to my father that fast." Draco's face appeared moments later.

"No. He looks awful Draco. He's barley breathing. I don't know what to do. I think I'm to late." Harry had tears coming down his face now and he could see the fear come across Draco's face.

"We'll be right there. Let me get Severus first. Stay with him, right next to him. Let him know you are there." The floo closed and Harry moved back to the bed.

Harry looked down at the man on the bed and couldn't help but think if only he had known sooner. He hated himself for not seeing it before, after everything that Draco and Ron told him about thier bond, he should have realized what his feelings were for the older Malfoy. He took one of Lucius' hands into his and began to rub his thumb along the back of it, before bringing it up to his mouth and giving it a small kiss.

"I'm so sorry Lucius. I wish you would have told me before. I would have done anything I could to prevent you from being like this. Why didn't you tell me." The tears were coming down faster now and he couldn't stand sitting there any longer.

Just as he was about to stand up the bedroom door opened. Draco, Ron and Severus walked into the room, stopping to look at Harry.

"How long has he been like this?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I was here earlier and he was walking around. I was gone for about two hours before I found him." Harry replied looking back down at Lucius.

"Why did you let him come here Draco. The more contact he had with Harry and not being able to acknowledge the bond only made him worse." Severus said looking at the younger Malfoy.

"I was hoping that my Father would have said something to him then. I didn't know this would happen." Draco hung his head as he let the tears start to show. Ron looked at Severus before leading his husband out of the room.

"Can you do something Severus?" Harry asked as he took one of the hands back into his.

"I can try to get him to wake up with this potion. After that you need to talk to him and get him to except the bond. If you don't, well I'm afraid he won't last the night." Severus replied sounding defeated.

"Alright. Give him the potion and then leave us alone." Harry nodded as Severus walked to the side of the bed. He watched as the other man tipped Lucius' head back and poured the potion into his mouth. Severus stayed there until he saw Lucius begin to move then he backed out of the room.

Harry held his breath until he saw the others eyes open and look right at him. He saw fear and confusion flash in the blue eyes before he turned his head away and pulled his hand back.

"What….What are you doing here. Can't any of you people let me die in peace." Lucius asked.

"I don't want you to die. I don't think any one else does either. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked as he placed a finger under Lucius' chin, making him turn to look at him.

"Tell you what?" The man played dumb and this aggravated Harry even more.

"You know damn well what Lucius. Please don't play dumb with me right now. Why didn't you tell me that I was your bonded?" Harry tried again, he couldn't live if this man were to die, he just knew that.

"You have Flint. Your happy. Just let me go." Lucius turned his head one more time and tried to close his eyes.

"NO. You are not going to ignore me right now Lucius. Damn it look at me." The man slowly turned his head back towards Harry and almost cried when he saw the hurt behind the green eyes.

"I am no longer with Marcus. I wouldn't have cared if I was. I have felt this pull towards you for so long and just about kicked my own ass when Draco told me about the bond. I should have realized it sooner, after knowing about him and Ron. I'm so sorry, so so sorry." Harry hung his head and was surprised to feel a hand on his cheek.

"Please don't cry. I don't ever want to see you cry." Harry turned his head to look into Lucius eyes and was drawn right in. He could feel his body slowly move towards the other man as he placed a hand on the other side of his body.

He slowly leaned his head down and could feel Lucius' breath ghosting the side of his face. Their eyes were locked and Harry could see the questions running around behind the other mans eyes. He took the next step and placed his lips gently onto Lucius'.

Lucius' eyes widened before slowly sliding shut. He couldn't believe he actually had his bonded here and kissing him. The feeling running thru out his body was shocking. He never felt so alive in his life. He wrapped a hand around Harry's waist and another cupped his cheek. He never wanted to let the other man go.

Harry finally pulled gently away from Lucius only to place his forehead against the others. He let his breathing return to normal before he started to talk.

"I want this to work Lucius. You just have to trust me and accept what we have," Harry quietly said.

"I will. Come." Lucius said before pulling Harry down next to him on the bed. He pulled the younger man's back flush against his body and shivered at the feel to finally have his bonded in his arms. He placed gentle kisses to the back of Harry's neck and soaked in the low moans coming from him.

"I would have died if anything happened to you Lucius. God that feels good." Harry said letting out a ragged breath as he felt the other man's lips on him. He couldn't help but move a little further back, almost jumping when he felt Lucius' arousal on his ass.

"I think we both need to sleep right now and talk more in the morning." Lucius said before he reached over and pulled Harry's shirt off of him. Pulling the smaller's back against his naked chest and having his breath hitch when he felt Harry's warm skin against his own.

"You better be fine in the morning, but I think sleep would be good." Harry closed his eyes, loving the feel of Lucius' strong arm wrapping around him. They both fell asleep shortly after, never hearing when the door opened and three men with wide smiles staring over at them.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the chapter that is the reason this story is Rated M. Slash, m/m, sexual activity. If you don't like than please do not read. This is the warning.  
**

**Chapter 7:**

Lucius awoke that morning feeling better than he had in years, to be exact in his calculations the last time would have been right before his seventeenth birthday. Opening his eyes slowly he tried to remember what would make him feel so alive again. As he began to move his arm, he felt something very warm and very solid underneath it. He ripped his arm back in a panic and his eyes opened wide. He saw Harry laying there beside him, fully clothed, with the exception of his shirt, and asleep.

Thanking Merlin that the other man was still clothed he sprang from the bed and made a hasty retreat into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he saw that he looked a little better, nothing to drastic yet, but he could tell just one night of sleeping next to the other man had great effect to him.

He had known the minute that he found out Harry was his bonded that he should have said something, but his Malfoy pride got in the way, not wanting the other man to take pity on him. Looking down at himself he realized he was only dressed in a dressing gown and boxers. He quickly and quietly left the bathroom to find proper clothing.

As his hand landed on his wardrobe he heard Harry shifting on the bed. He tried in earnest to grab his clothes before the other man fully awoke but alas it didn't work.

"Lucius?" He heard Harry whisper, making him turn around and lock his eyes with the sleepy green ones looking at him.

"Go back to sleep Harry, I'll leave you alone." Lucius replied as he took his clothes and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Wait, I don't want you to leave me alone. Please sit. We need to talk." Harry stated as he sat up in the bed, looking down and blushing seeing he had no shirt on.

Lucius stopped mid step and turned around to see his mate sitting on his bed, staring at him with such a appealing blush to his cheeks. It took everything within Lucius not to pounce on the other man. Shacking his head from those thoughts he gently placed his clothing onto a nearby chair and sat on the very edge of the bed. He continued to look anywhere but at Harry. He suddenly jumped when he felt a warm hand on the small of his back and turned his head a little to see Harry was now right next to him.

" I still don't understand why you didn't tell me. I though being a Malfoy you would want to preserve your life?" Harry asked as he ran a hand in gently circles on Lucius lower back, soaking in the low moans coming from the man.

"My pride got the better of me. I don't like pity and that was the last thing I wanted from you. I didn't want you to feel obliged to having to be with me." Lucius hung his head low and refused to look at Harry, remembering the kiss they shared the night before and not wanting to push anything else on the other man.

"I don't pity you. I never have and don't think I ever could. If I had known I would have had any sort of chance with you before I would have made a move. God when ever I was around you it drove me crazy, the feelings I had. I never once thought to think we were bonded, even after finding out about Draco and Ron." Harry lifted his other hand up to cup Lucius' face and bring the other mans face around to look at him.

Harry's heart almost stopped when he saw the uncertainty and fear behind the blue eyes looking at him. He slowly moved and pressed his lips to the others, just as he had the night before and loved the very feel of the velvety flesh beneath his.

Something took over in Lucius' mind and he knew it was the creature blood. His mind was screaming at him to mark his mate and make sure he never would loose him. He wrapped one arm around Harry's back and lifted him slightly off the bed to move him back against the pillows. He gently moved his body above the others and moaned at the feel of their naked chests touching.

His cock immediately became hard as he gently thrust down into Harry. He growled out the moment he felt Harry's hardened cock touch his and moved his mouth down to nibble and lick at Harry's neck. Harry instinctively moved his head to the side to give Lucius better access, moaning out loud as the other man bit hard down on his neck.

Harry knew Lucius just marked him and that sent blood streaming down to his aching cock. He was having a hard time restraining himself but he remembered what Draco told him. The creature has to be in control, at least for the first time, when they bonded. So Harry felt his body relax as he let Lucius continue to have his way with him.

Lucius licked and kissed the bite mark he had just put onto Harry's neck and moved his exploits lower, nipping and licking his way down Harry's body. He loved the way Harry arched his back up when he played with each of his nipples and the moans of pleasure he ground out as he came closer and closer to Harry's cock.

When Lucius made it to Harry's pants he took no time to get the offending article of clothing off, along with the boxers underneath. He practically growled when he saw his mates cock spring from the confines and stare directly at his face.

He slowly and teasingly ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Harry's cock, making the other man reach out a hand and tangle it in Lucius' blond locks. Lucius ran his tongue around the tip and dipped it in to the opening, loving the sound of Harry's frustrated screams. He proceeded to take the appendage all the way to the hilt into his mouth and sucked and licked for all he was worth.

As he was enjoying that he stuck two of his fingers in to his mouth, along side Harry's cock, to get them lubed up with his spit. When they were to his liking he reached around and placed his fingers along the opening of Harry's arse and slowly placed them both in, gently scissoring them before thrusting up and automatically hitting Harry's prostate.

Harry screamed out in ecstasy and arched off of the bed. Lucius placed his other hand on Harry's hip to hold the man down as he continued to suck and probe at Harry's two most sensitive spots.

"God, If…you keep…that up…I'm not going…Ahhhhhh… To last." Lucius let go of Harry's cock with a loud pop as soon as the words left his mates mouth. With a sly smile he removed his fingers and aligned his body up with Harry's

He slowly kissed the other man as he lined his cock up with the waiting ass below him. Slowly, inch for inch, he pushed into Harry's opening. Listening to the gasps of pain mixed with pleasure coming from his lover. Harry dug his nails into Lucius' hips as he felt the other man entering him. He had sex with Marcus many times but Lucius was by far bigger and longer than his only other lover.

Once Lucius was fully sheathed he waited for Harry to tell him to continue. When he felt the hips below him buck up in frustration he knew that was his sign. Lucius too great pleasure in ramming into Harry's willing arse.

"Lucius, Faster…Harder.. Please." Harry screamed out as he dug his nails down Lucius back, trying to get him to pound into him.

Lucius lost all control after that and rammed mercifully in and out of Harry's body. He wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, pumping him in time with every single one of his thrusts. Moments later he felt Harry's balls tighten and heard the scream of his name as Harry came all over his hand.

It only took a couple more pumps for Lucius to loose himself within Harry. As he came he bit down on the mark he already had left, laying his everlasting claim on his mate. A low green glow surrounded them right before Lucius pulled out of his lover. The bonding was complete.

Lucius collapsed to the side of Harry, pulling the other man close to his chest and kissing him. He couldn't believe he was actually with his mate and it felt amazing.

"Lucius, that was amazing. I think I am going to go to sleep now." Harry smiled up at him before closing his eyes.

Lucius knew it must have taken a lot out of his mate. His creature was by far from gentle once he started pounding into Harry. He was just glad his little lover was able to handle it. Looking down he saw his mark and couldn't resist to nip and kiss it one last time before he too fell asleep.

Several months later Lucius found himself standing in the Master bedroom, once again with his son. Both men were wearing suits and standing in front of the mirror.

"Are you nervous father?" Draco asked.

"A little son yes. I'm afraid Harry will come to his senses and run off before the day is over." Lucius stated as he adjusted his tie.

"You know he won't do that. You know he loves you like you love him. He is your bonded and soon to be your husband." Draco replied with a smile on his face. He couldn't be happier for his father.

"It wasn't long ago we stood in this room worrying about my heath as you were married." Lucius replied.

"Yes but now you are fully healthy and nothing is going to change that. Now let's get you out there." Draco smiled as he pushed his father out of the door.

"I now introduce Lucius and Harry Malfoy." Was heard around the room several minutes later. The two men kissed and smiled out at all their friends. At the reception the toasts were full of fun and laughter as each member of the family stood in front of the room. Harry's turn came around and he just hoped his husband would be happy with what he has to say.

"I'm so glad to be standing here tonight. It was a little rocky in the beginning but we found our way. Lucius I love you, and I wish I had known sooner everything we know now. I have missed so much of our life together and I swear everyday from now on I will make it up ten fold. I also wanted to tell you something, and I hope you don't kill me for saying it here." Harry smiled at his husband as Lucius' face paled a little. "I'm pregnant." He smiled as he heard cheers and clapping coming from around the room.

His eyes stayed on his husband as Lucius looked between his eyes and his stomach. Lucius' face paled a little more before he stood up and embraced Harry.

"You little shit. I love you." Lucius kissed Harry's mouth first and then his stomach, showing his happiness at the news. They left later that night to celebrate both their union and the child, knowing they would have a full life of happiness ahead of them.

**A/N: Well that is the end and I hope everyone likes this. I know it isn't that long but like I first said, this was an idea that came to me and I wanted to write it. I didn't even think it would be as long as it turned out.  
**


End file.
